Glad You Feel The Same Way
by I-Love-shiney-Volvos
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have a steamy night. Before the Quarter Quell in CF. It's all LEMON. One-Shot, Everlark .


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters in The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>"Katniss," Peeta said, tentatively raising his fingers to my face to stroke my cheek, "You're positive you want to do this?"<p>

Instead of saying yes or nodding or doing anything a normal, sane person would do to answer a question of such proportion as to what I was about to get myself into I pressed myself against him and kissed him as if we'd never kissed before. As if the show we'd put on in our first games together never existed.

As his tongue entered my mouth I wondered if I was making the right decision. Yes, theoretically we were private, but it still felt as though every move we made was being watched. Maybe it was just my paranoia.

It was sad, at this point I didn't care at all about the thoughts of what my mother would say if she knew I was doing this. Prim would have no idea and wouldn't care at all. Gale gave up after the kiss in the first games. The only one I questioned was myself. Was I really ready to give it all to Peeta. Sure I loved him, but what with the new games and it was going to be pointless if he died.

_No! _my mind shouted, _He's not dying. You'll do anything to protect him. Might as well not die a virgin._

Peeta broke our kiss for a moment, looking me right in the eyes.

"I'm sure Peeta. Are you having doubts?"

"No! Not at all. Katniss, I honestly don't know how you really feel, I can't read you at all right now. I can hardly ever read you. But, no matter what, I want you to know I love you with my whole heart. You and only you. You probably don't feel the same, but I just want you to know that this won't be just sex for me, I'm not trying to take advantage of you in any way," he said.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, "Oh, Peeta!" I whimpered, burying my face in his chest and clinging to him, trying to keep myself from falling apart. His strong arms enveloped me and he rested his chin on top of my head for a while before tilting my head up. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and kissed me softly.

"Katniss," he said. I reached up and kissed him softly. His arms wrapped around me again and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and his hands moved to my ass and squeezed. I gasped through our kiss and he stopped, "Too far?"

"No, it felt surprisingly good," I smiled and pulled myself even closer than I'd been. He returned his hands and began kissing me again, harder this time, but still gentle. Eyes still closed I worked at his shirt, getting it off quickly, even with the problems it had given me. As my hands traveled up his chest the slightest amount of goose-flesh raised on his skin. I relocked my arms around his neck and the kiss became deeper.

He carried me and laid me down softly on the bed. I allowed him to work at the tough zipper of my dress to give me a chance to undo his belt and pants. Shortly they were off but he was still struggling with my dress. I laughed slightly and unzipped my dress with great ease compared to what he had been going through. He stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be weird, it's just… you're… I mean… Katniss, you're stunning," Peeta said mesmerized. I could feel myself blushing. He places his hand on my cheek and kissed me with so much passion, it was like it had been pent up for years, it was more than our first kiss, more than the kiss we'd had that led up to this.

Peeta's hands ran down the curves of my body and every touch excited me. They made their way back up from my thighs and to my breasts. His fingers grazed on of my nipples and I involuntarily moaned in pleasure. I could feel him smile through the kiss and removed his lips from mine. The look in his eyes was devious and he grazed it again. I moaned again and he grinned. He grabbed the left one and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger and licked and sucked at the right. The feeling it was giving me made me writhe in pleasure.

"Peeta," I moaned. He stopped both his hand and mouth and returned his lips to my mouth. His hand, though, crept down between my legs and found a certain spot. Just the slightest touch of his hand on it caused me to gasp at the amount of ecstasy it put me in. He stopped his hand and the kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern filling his eyes beyond the lust and desire.

"No, Peeta, that felt so good," I said, grinding my hips against his fingers. He smirked and pulled them away, making me groan in frustration. He runs his fingers up and down my opening and parts me. His fingers slide into me and pump in and out. I'd never felt something so overwhelmingly pleasurable. It built up until my entire body tightened and released in the most amazing thing ever. It clouded my mind and for a good minute I couldn't do anything but feel the pleasure Peeta had given me. Once it fades enough that I can open my eyes the first thing I see is Peeta. I smiled and pounced, kissing him.

"Oh, Peeta," I said, coming up to breath, "You're amazing."

"Why thank you," she smiled. Soon I realized I was being poked in the stomach by something hard. I moved and looked to see Peeta's massive erection. My turn to do the pleasing.

I leaned down and took it in my mouth, at least what I could manage. He moaned and I moved my mouth up and down his length. After it got as hard as I thought it could get I stopped and lifted my head, giving him the look.

"You're ready for this?" he asked. I leaned back and opened my legs. He positioned himself above me and leaned down, giving me gentle, passionate kisses as he eased into me. I gasped and he stopped. He looked at me until I nodded and he slowed pushed the rest of the way in, watching my face as I adjusted to him. He kissed me again and began to run move in and out and the feeling returned and I could tell it was for him too. His tongue entered my mouth and I felt the same tension building up through my body. My eyes squeezed closed and I tried to hold it off for a little bit longer, to wait for Peeta, but it was so difficult. I couldn't do it, the pleasure overwhelmed me and I let out a cry of pure ecstasy.

"Peeta!" my nails raked up his back and tangled in his hair. Before I had finished I felt something change with Peeta. He sped up and then it all happened. He exploded inside of me.

"Katniss!" he moaned my name, his husky voice made it sound so sexy. He rolled off of me and gave me a final, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Peeta," I said, curling into him and closing my eyes contentedly, his arms curled around me and stroked me hair, "And I think I'm actually really starting to realize it. It wasn't just sex for me, either. You and only you, Peeta, forever."

"Katniss," he said. He kissed my forehead gently and moved the covers over us, "I'm so glad you feel the same way."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm really sorry if this sucks. I've never had sex and so it probably is extremely inaccurate and I shouldn't be publishing it because I don't know, but I'll take a chance. So, please REVIEW this, it would mean a lot to me.<strong>


End file.
